<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woke up on the wrong side of reality by FierceWingsHawks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569949">Woke up on the wrong side of reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks'>FierceWingsHawks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I believe in a better world for me and you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Tim Drake, Resurrected Jason Todd, i need to learn how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Tim estaría orgulloso.</em><br/>Pensó desde su lugar de observación en algún techo de Gotham.</p><p>La ciudad se veía joven, pero eso no le quitaba lo peligrosa. No cuando un Robin ya había muerto. Al menos aquí sí hay un Tim Drake que ayudó a B a controlar sus impulsos violentos.</p><p>Tomó su casco con algo más de fuerza entre sus manos.</p><p>Un mes allí y él sigue solo, sin saber que ha sucedió con Tim.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artemis Crock &amp; Tim Drake, Artemis Crock/Wally West, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I believe in a better world for me and you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woke up on the wrong side of reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No deberia hacer esto considerando que el de DCEU aun no esta terminado peeeeero Young Justice me gano con la tercera temporada y hasta ya anunciaron la cuarta (DC espera un poco-).<br/>Debo decir que no he visto la tercera temporada en absoluto (por muchas razones)  así como no he leído nada al respecto, por lo que todo esto seguramente es un AU (excepto lo de Jason, pero eso siempre fue planeado).<br/>Y yeah, también lo estoy publicando ahora porque la inspiración dio duro y al fin pude escribir más al respecto, pero por lo mismo, no subire los capitulos en orden cronológico. Espero que no sea tan confuso. Tal vez los edite cuando logre terminarlo.<br/>(Y estoy pensando si subir el New52 o no, considerando que ya pasarón de Rebirth y ni idea de lo que DC está haCIENDO CON TIM, WTF QUE ES ESE TRAJE CAFE-!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AHORA</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Se encontraba mirando la celda con algo de frustración. Ya se había cansado de golpear el plástico transparente así que ahora se encontraba tratando de hacerlo explotar con la mente.</p><p>Escucho un suspiro a su lado y no se escuchó correcto.</p><p>Paso a mirar al menor y este seguía viéndose enfermo.</p><p> </p><p>“Estoy bien...” dijo el menor. Jason lo seguía mirando no creyéndole realmente.</p><p>“Deberías estar en enfermería.” Tim lo miro igualmente.</p><p>“¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Jason?“</p><p>El mencionado saco un sonido molesto. “Hablo en serio.”</p><p>“Yo también. Desde cuando mencionas la enfermería como opción-“</p><p> </p><p>Porque ambos, en si cualquier murciélago, odia ir a la enfermería. Son unos idiotas al hacerlo e hipócritas cuando obligan a otro de ellos hacerlo. Como lo está siendo él en ese momento.</p><p> </p><p>“Tim-“</p><p>“Lo sé, Jay. Pero en serio... “roza el vendaje en su cuello “…estoy bien.“ Jason sigue sin estar convencido, pero Tim está allí, consciente y no desangrándose. Así que cree que es una buena señal. “Además, sigo sorprendido de que nos hayan dejado en la misma celda. Eso es nuevo.”</p><p>El mayor sonríe divertido. “Tal vez es porque la última vez que trataron de separarme de ti, Nightwing termino con unos dedos fracturados.”</p><p>“¡No!”</p><p>“Sip.”</p><p>“¿Es por eso por lo que termino golpeándote en el hotel más de lo debido? ¿O es por eso por lo que te veía con odio cuando cerro la celda?”</p><p>“Yep.” soltó una carcajada mientras el otro comenzaba a reír bajito.</p><p>“Jason, eres imposible.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim estaba feliz, riendo y lo más relajado que alguien podría estar en una situación como esa. Y eso lo hacía feliz. Así que se movió rápido para llegar hasta con él y tomarlo en sus brazos.</p><p>Aun con tras años de estar juntos, Tim seguía siendo mucho más delgado y pequeño que él. Tal vez estaba exagerando cuando Tim podría derribarlo igual, pero para el siempre será su <em>babybird</em>.</p><p>Tim saca un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, abrazando su cuello y mirándolo aun con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>“Te extrañe.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim se sonrojo levemente para mover sus labios y responder con un <em>yo también </em>antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para besar sus labios de una manera ruidosa.</p><p>Ambos volvieron a reír.</p><p>Estando así podrían olvidar que se encontraban en la celda de la cueva de otro universo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Solo había una tonta banca en esa celda y no era la más cómoda del mundo. Pero Jason no lo hacía notar cuando Tim por fin estaba durmiendo y eso es algo muy difícil de lograr en <em>temporada de trabajo</em>.</p><p>Acariciaba su cabello mientras escuchaba atento la respiración mucho más normal que antes de Tim. Más buenas señales.</p><p>Entonces escucho una tos llamar su atención.</p><p>Frunció el ceño.</p><p> </p><p>“Si me haces despertarlo, huesos rotos no será lo único que cause por aquí.” dijo bajo. Sabía que había micrófonos por todo el lugar así que Batman no tendría problemas en escucharlo.</p><p>“Necesito hablar con él.”</p><p>“Tendrás que esperar.”</p><p>“¿Donde encontró a Jason?”</p><p>“Creo que lo dijo.”</p><p>“Necesito más información.”</p><p>“Después.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Batman volviera a hablar. Claro que no se daría por vencido tan pronto.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Cómo llegaron aquí?”</p><p>“No lo sabemos.”</p><p>“¿Estas jugando con-?”</p><p>“Escucha, esta no es la primera vez que llegamos a otro universo, pero al igual que las otras, simplemente aparecemos. No lo hacemos adrede y no elegimos el lugar. Nuestro Batman esta igual de frustrado con esto como tú.”</p><p> </p><p>Volvió el silencio al lugar y en verdad esperaba que Batman decidiera hacer caso y esperar a que Tim haya despertado.</p><p>Sentía la presencia allí, pero no pensaba decir nada.</p><p>Termino suspirando para mover a Tim un poco sobre de él para que pudiera girar levemente y mirar hacia el plástico. Batman lo miraba intensamente y él le devolvía la mirada.</p><p>Quisiera saber que estaba pensando el mayor. Que es lo que veía al verlos. ¿A otras versiones de sus hijos o el futuro posible de ellos?</p><p> </p><p>“¿Hace cuánto son pareja?”</p><p> </p><p>El menor parpadeó.</p><p>Eso no lo esperaba.</p><p>Empezó entonces a reír y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba casi llorando de la risa con un Tim somnoliento removiéndose sobre él.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Jay.”</p><p>“L-Lo siento, Timmy.” dijo tratando de parar de reír.</p><p> </p><p>Tim saco un gruñido que pareció más un balbuceo para terminar sentado sobre de él.</p><p> </p><p>“¡Ouh, pesas!”</p><p>“Sabes que no.” termino levantándose y a punto de alejarse molesto cuando Jason se reincorporo rápidamente para tomarlo de la cintura y hacerlo sentarse en su regazo. “¡Jason!”</p><p>“Siento haberte despertado, pero Batman aquí tiene una pregunta.”</p><p> </p><p>Es cuando Tim recordó donde estaba y que Bruce llevaba rato allí mirándolos. Ambos podían notar la incomodidad que rodeaba a Bruce desde donde estaban. Tim sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.</p><p>Termino dándole un codazo en el costado a Jason causando que este sacara un quejido. Batman estaba dispuesto a volver a hablar, pero Tim le gano en ello.</p><p> </p><p>“¿Como esta Jason?”</p><p> </p><p>Notaron como el otro se ponía tenso.</p><p> </p><p>“Mejor.”</p><p>“Necesito más que eso-“</p><p>“Gracias.”</p><p> </p><p>Hubo silencio por unos segundos.</p><p> </p><p>“Gracias por traerlo de vuelta.”</p><p> </p><p>Tim soltó un leve suspiro.</p><p> </p><p>“De nada.”</p><p>“Pero necesito saber, ¿Qué le sucedió?”</p><p> </p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Jason para suspirar.</p><p> </p><p>“Esto será largo.”</p><p> </p><p>Las bocinas dentro de la celda se encendieron llamando la atención de todos y por el lenguaje corporal de Batman, eso no estaba planeado.</p><p> </p><p>“Qué tal si hablamos sobre la travesía del amo Jason en un lugar más cómodo como lo es el salón, caballeros.”</p><p> </p><p>Jason sonrió divertido.</p><p> </p><p>“Nos gustaría, Alfred.” respondió, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de parte de Batman.</p><p>“Además de que creo necesario el cambio de esos vendajes, Amo Timothy.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce le gustaba cada vez menos todo eso, pero los otros parecían disfrutarlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Sería estupendo, gracias, Alfred.”</p><p>“Amo Bruce.”</p><p> </p><p>Y para terminar con los suspiros, el murciélago soltó el suyo derrotado.</p><p> </p><p>“Bien.”</p><p> </p><p>Entonces hizo algo en el panel de al lado de la celda para que esta se abriera.</p><p>Jason se levantó lanzando a Tim en su hombro. El menor solo pudo suspirar y dejarse llevar. Jason mostro una sonrisa completamente satisfactoria al pasar a lado de Batman y este se mantenía alerta por cualquier cosa. Cuando era Tim el que se encontraba mirándolo directamente hizo un ademán con sus dedos indicando <em>te estoy observando</em> antes de perderse en las escaleras.</p><p>Bruce seguía sin creer que estos eran sus hijos en algún otro universo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Gracias por leer!<br/>Deja review, si te apetece~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>